Love in a Hotel Room
by Mitsuki-chan 148
Summary: Hiccup and his wife totally hate each other,but their parents arranged their marriage. They are spending their honeymoon at the Thorston hotel. Maybe they'll find love in each other or other people. Read to find out. B.T.W his wife is not Astrid!
1. Prolouge

Love in a Hotel Room

Prologue

H.P.O.V

My life was over thanks to my new wife who lay asleep next to me. Neither of us liked each other. In fact, we made our hate for the other quite clear. Unfortunately, we were going to be forced to produce a male heir. I was going to become chief of the Hairy Hooligans once my dad thought I was ready. My wife and I would be going on our honeymoon tomorrow. Hopefully it won't be horrible and we will both live through it.


	2. New Guests

A.P.O.V

Here I was as candy counter girl. I hated my job. I had to smile, be nice to rude customers, take orders and control my anger. Tuffnut the son of the owner was putting up a new sign. It read "The Thorsten's Welcomes the Haddocks." Ruffnut this twin came down wearing a new Gucci dress.

"Hey Ruffnut who are the Haddocks?" I asked.

"Oh you mean the sign. They're these newlyweds that are totally young and in love." Ruff told me.

At that moment four people walked. There was a pretty girl with black, straight, waist length, hair and purple eyes. A man who I was guessing was her father with black hair and gold feline like eyes. A huge guy with red hair a tangled red beard also came in. A boy came in with the group. He wasn't bulky, but nicely toned. He had a mop of red hair and gorgeous emerald green eyes.

"What do you think Kitten?" The black haired guy asked his daughter.

"Daddy can you explain why I can't have my own room again?" the girl asked. She was wearing a wedding ring.

"Come on Kitten you and Hiccup are married you will love it." Her father said.

"Just like you loved mom." The girl said she was looking for a fight.

"Hiccup Alexia here is your room key. We will be back in two weeks." The big guy said leaving with the other girl's father.

"Why does your dad call you Kitten?' the boy asked the girl.

"My middle name is Koneko which translates to Kitten. By the way you know you are sleeping on the couch right?" the girl asked.

"Maybe, I want the bed. You ever think of that dear wife?" he asked.

They were married. They seemed so young and like they hated each other. The girl began to twist his arm. She kept twisting it until he said "Fine I'll sleep on the couch."

"Thanks husband" she said.

"Look, Alexia we both hate each other and you are only grateful to me, because of Maya. Can we just get through our honeymoon without killing each other?" He asked.

"Fine, but I can't wait until we get a divorce." The girl said.

"Nothing would make me happier" the guy agreed.

"Sorry, but don't two people usually get married because they love each other?" I asked the boy.

"Our parents arranged our marriage. We have also always hated each other. My name's Hiccup by the way." He said his hand outstretched for a shake.

"Astrid" I said taking his hand giving it a firm shake. He gave me a little lopsided grin.

"The elevator to take us to Helheim's gate is here Hiccup." His wife called.

"I'm coming. It was nice to meet you." He said leaving.

"Hiccup" I said liking how it rolled of my tongue. It was better than my current boy friend Snotlout. Plus, Snotlout drinks a bit too much and when he does drink he becomes violent. He has promised he'll stop. He never follows up. My body under my clothes ached and I decorated with patches of black, blue, and red scabs.

"Hey babe." I heard a voice that sent shivers down my spine and no the good kind.

"Hi Snotlout" I responded while restocking the shelves.

"I got you a present." Snotlout said taking out a box. I was hoping it was a necklace.

When, I saw a room card I asked "What is this?"

"Well, Astrid you and I have been going out for a while so what if we made it official." He said looking at my chest.

"Snotlout, I am not ready to give you my virginity. I want to keep it longer." I told him. Anger and red flashed in his eyes.

"You have been fooling around with someone haven't you? Maybe someone else has caught your eye. Are you being unfaithful to me?" He asked.

"No, I haven't been unfaithful. Why would you ask that?" I asked him afraid he would hit me.

"Excuse me." a cool British voice said. I turned around and saw a very appealing guy. He had thick wavy brown hair and beautiful chocolate brown eyes. "My name is Mason. I am looking for my two friends. I wanted to congratulate them on their marriage. Their names are Hiccup and Alexia."

"Sorry, but I only know they are in a penthouse."I told him.

"Alright thanks." Mason said leaving.

"So you know what floor they are staying on?" Snotlout said.

"They are married to each other. Will you stop being a jealous boy friend?" I asked.

"Fine later." He said leaving after he kissed me rather roughly. As he left wondered what it would fell like if Hiccup kissed me. No, bad Astrid he is married. Still, it would be nice to kiss someone other than Snotlout. I thought a small smile creeping to my lips.


	3. Developing Feeling

**I own nothing save for Alexia and Artemis.**

Chapter 2

Developing Feelings

H.P.O.V

The elevator ride was torture. Alexia and I argued and yelled the entire ride. We were the only two in the elevator. We were both stunned when we entered the room we would be in for two weeks.

"I love my daddy." Were the first intelligent words Alexia said after stuttering for a few moments.

"My dad helped pay." I said. Even though I know he probably put down a buck or two.

"Really, Hiccup you seriously believe that?" Alexia asked.

"No, but I like to believe it. After all we have to produce an heir and that will be hard to do on the couch." I said.

"Fine, but right after I am calling a crime scene investigation crew to clean the bed." Alexia joked. Although, she could have been serious about it, you can never tell with Alexia. There was a knock on the door. Alexia opened it and screamed."Eek Mason it is so great to see you." She hugged him

"Hey Mason" I said.

"Hello Hiccup. It is great to see you as well, love." Mason said looking at Alexia with so much love and passion it looked like he might burst from all the emotion he kept pent up. I knew he loved Alexia and I was okay with that partially, because Alexia and I were planning to produce an heir and then divorcing right after. We had always hated each other and nothing would ever change that.

I felt something for Astrid. I had never felt it before, but it was similar to the feelings with my mother, dad, and dragon Toothless. Mason stayed for a reasonable time. He left at 10:00 P.M. Mason shook my hand and gave Alexia kiss on the cheek and a hug. When, he left I caught Alexia's eye.

"No, I was on that boat for days. I want to sleep." She took her night clothes to the bathroom to change. She took her toothbrush and other toiletries. It would be a while for her to finish. I turned on the television. I just kept flipping looking for something to watch. Anything was better than waiting for my wife. That was another pet peeve I had about her. She took forever in the bathroom. She also sang in the shower. You don't want to have to listen to her sing

"Sometimes you think you'll be fin by yourself

Cause a dream is a wish that you make on your all alone.

It is easy to feel like you don't need help,

But it harder to walk on your own

You'll change inside when you realize

The world comes to life and everything's right

From beginning to end

When you have a friend by your side

That helps you to find the beauty you are

When you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend

The gift of a friend

Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared

There through the highs and the lows

Someone to count on

Someone who cares

Beside you wherever you'll go

You'll change inside when you realize

The world comes to life and everything's right

From beginning to end

When you have a friend by your side

That helps you to find the beauty you are

When you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend

When your hopes crashing down

Shattering to the ground

You, you feel all alone

When you don't know which way to go

And there's no signs leading you home

You're not alone.

The world comes to life and everything's right

From beginning to end

When you have a friend by your side

That helps you to find the beauty you are

When you open your heart and believe in

When you believe in

When you believe in the gift of a friend"

For fifteen minutes straight. The same verses, I had the whole song memorized. She was finally done at eleven. She brushed her black hair as I went into the bathroom. Alexia probably used all the hot water. Which is why I bathe in the morning and she bathes at night, I bet Astrid wouldn't take forever in the bathroom. Stop thinking about Astrid. Your wife who you are divorcing once she gives you an heir is in the other room. When, I got out of the bathroom Alexia was reading a book. I read the title it said "Twilight" by "Stephenie Meyer"

"Really you are reading that book again?" I asked.

"It allows me to think maybe once we divorce, I'll have a wonderful first love with Mason." Alexia said. She put down the book to reveal sparkles dancing around her eyes.

"Great, I am going to bed." I said.

"Kay night Hiccup." Alexia said turning off the lamp. I woke up first. I changed and went to get some breakfast.

"Mom mama" Alexia said before I got out the door. So, she talks in her sleep weird. "Mama please do not leave me. Please don't die. Hana we can't lose you too." She has nightmares about her mother and sister's deaths. I know how it feels to lose someone you love. I lost my mother at a young age.

I just went to breakfast. It was delicious. When, I got to the lobby I saw Astrid. Gods, she looks beautiful. If only I could look at her in total peace. No, Alexia had to ruin it by singing. At least Alexia was going straight to breakfast. I was walking toward Astrid. I stopped when I saw my cousin go up and kiss her. I went back to the hotel room.

A.P.O.V

Oh it is Snotlout. Why can't he leave me alone? I know what I have to do though. I have to break up with him. I don't love him and I never did. I am falling for Hiccup. "Snotlout there is no easy way to say this so I am going to come out and say it. I think we should break up." I said.

"Sorry, but I think there is something wrong with my hearing. Did you say you want to break up?" he asked.

"Yes, I want to break up with you." I said.

"Look, babe you don't want to break up with me. You know how you hurt now. I can make it hurt more. I will knock you up hard. I am sure your future boyfriend won't mind a whore or damaged goods." He said trying to scare me.

"I am not afraid of you!' I said more confident than I felt.

"I can fix that" Snotlout grabbed me He threw me at a chair. Then, hit me. We were in the lobby my nose started bleeding. Snotlout kept hitting me. Why is nobody stopping him?

He raised his fist for the final blow. I waited for it. I opened my eyes. I saw Hiccup he was holding onto Snotlout's fist.

"This doesn't involve you fishbone so leave. This girl is mine got it cousin." Snotlout said. No they can't be related. Hiccup was to kind, wonderful, and handsome to be related to that thing.

"You should know better than to injure a girl. Of course, you drugged all those girls and got them pregnant. I won't let you hurt this girl. I'll kill you if you touch once I release your fist." Hiccup said. He was a bit scary. Once, hiccup let go of Snotlout he went home. "I am so sorry Astrid. At least, he didn't kill you." Hiccup said picking me up and put me on the couch. I t felt good to have him hold me. He got a bowl of water and began cleaning my wounds. He was so gentle.

"Are you alright?" he asked after he bandaged the last of my wounds. I nodded and smiled. My scabs on my stomach had opened. There was a gash on my head. My arms were bruised. My legs had a few cuts. I had a black eye and my lips were swollen. "Thank you for bandaging my wounds." I said.

He smiled and said "Think nothing of it." He was so handsome. I reached out my hand to touch his face. His face was smooth there were a few scars. He didn't move. He was so still like a statue. I moved closer to him. I closed my eyes and kissed him. He kissed me back. I heard a shutter noise. I saw Alexia with a camera walking away.

"I should leave. I'll see you later." Hiccup said leaving. I watched him go into the elevator and go to the penthouse. I wonder if I did something wrong.

Here is another chapter it so late. En joy and I am not sure when I'll update. Just keep checking til next we meet again. Bye!

Next Chapter: Argument Hiccup and Alexia have an argument and Hiccup figures out why Alexia hates him so much.


	4. Agument

**I own nothing save for Alexia. By the way the song in the last chapter was Demi Lovato's "Gift of a Friend". I know the characters act a little differently than normal. I thought it would be fun to change their personalities a bit. Now on with the show.**

Chapter 3

Argument

H.P.O.V

I got to the hotel room and saw my darling wife printing some pictures on her computer.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Well, I need a reason to divorce you. They also say a picture is worth a thousand words." Alexia said showing me the picture of Astrid and me kissing.

"You don't need a reason to divorce on Berk. You just get a divorce." I told her a bit agitated.

"Vikings are so weird." She said. Alexia closed the program she was on. I saw her wallpaper was a picture of her mother.

"We're weird. You have a picture of your dead mother as your wallpaper." I yelled.

"It keeps her close. Besides you wear your mom's breastplate as a hat" Alexia countered.

"At least, I don't keep my emotions all bottled up and never let them out." I said.

"At least, I can keep my cool when I am in a predicament." She responded.

"Shut up. You are always so annoying. You always think you are right. You never let anyone else speak. That is why you will really get married. That is why you bury yourself in romance novels. You also miss your mom too much. You can't seem to let go of the past. That is why I can't stand you." I yelled at the top of my lungs. Her bottom lip started to quiver and I also heard her sob. "Oh gods, I am sorry Alexia. I am so sorry. I was angry. I am sorry about yelling and all the things I said" I apologized.

"It is alright. God's, I feel like I am in the book _'1984' _by _'George Orwell'_."Alexia said wiping away some of her tears.

"What is that book about?" I asked gently so as not to frighten her again.

"It is about this place where all these people are under a dictator called Big Brother. They say 'Big Brother is watching you.' They have his picture everywhere. If you make one mistake you are completely erased from the world. You are under constant surveillance. Two people Winston and Julia break the law by loving each other. The party is what they call Big Brother, but they limit the vocabulary and destroy the feeling of love. I loved the book, but the ending was a real downer." Alexia said calmer

"I am going to go for a walk." I announced.

"I am going to make fun of people." Alexia said back to her bubbly self. I don't like to argue with her. She usually wins. She is also pleasant when she isn't annoying. We even used to be friends. One day we just started hating each other. We don't even remember what started our immediate dislike each other. It seems like we just woke up one day hating each other.

Once, Alexia left the room I got on her laptop. Her password was "Maya". Maya was her pet dragon. Alexia's dragon is the only other "Night Fury" and her dragon is the only female. I know Alexia keeps her diary on her computer. I found it and the date she started hating me. Her diary read:

"Dear Diary,

Hiccup is such an idiot. Some best friend. He forgot it was my birthday. I never forget his birthday. If he didn't have money for a present he could have just said so. He could have at least wished me a happy birthday. I would have been happy with that. I got to see mom and Hana today. That was nice. Mom and dad also didn't fight today. Things have been super hard since the "swap"."

I stopped reading there. She probably didn't want me to know about the "swap". I feel awful now. I can't believe I forgot her birthday. That is why she hates me so much. In spite, of that she still wishes me a happy birthday every year. I hate myself now. I have to make it up to her,

How can I do that? I don't want Alexia to know I read her diary. She will kill me if she finds out I was on her computer. She throws a fit if I so much as look at her laptop. I need to clear my head I went for a walk. It was a bit chilly outside since it was almost autumn. Every time I tried to think of a way to apologize to Alexia, Astrid kept coming to my mind. Now, I know how Alexia and Mason feel. They love each other, but they can't be together. Now, I feel bad about all the things I have been doing to Alexia for liking Mason.

I have been teasing her, picking on her, bullying her, and mocking her. I feel for Astrid the same she does for Mason. My walk was not helping. When, I got to the lobby I saw Astrid restocking shelves at the candy counter. I went over to get a chocolate bar, something for Alexia, and speak to Astrid.

"Hey Astrid" I said once I got to the candy counter.

"Oh, hi Hiccup. What kind of candy do you want?" she asked smiling.

"I'll take a chocolate bar and pack of sweet tarts." I said smiling. Astrid rang up the candy. It was $2.50.

"Hey Astrid let's say hypothetically a guy forgot his best friend's birthday. The best friend is a girl. How could they win back their friendship?" I asked.

"Why what happened?" Astrid asked confused.

"Well, my wife and I used to be friends. One day she started hating me. I realized I forgot her birthday. I want us to be friends, but I don't want her to know I had to read her diary to find out." I said using air quotes around wife.

"Well, what is something she likes? " Astrid asked me.

"She likes ice skating, music, books, and her pet." I responded. Alexia really didn't like many things.

"Buy her a pair of skates." Astrid suggested.

"Her dad bought her a pair before, we left Berk." I said. "I also couldn't afford the skates and I don't know her size."

"Does she have an I-pod?" Astrid asked.

"Yes, she has one" I answered.

"Why don't you buy her a gift card for every birthday you forgot?" Astrid suggested.

"Great idea thanks Astrid." I gave her a kiss on the cheek and ran off to buy the I-tunes gift cards for Alexia.


	5. I Love You Part 1

**I own nothing save for Alexia. Mason is also Mason Greyback from "Wizards of Waverly Place".**

Chapter 4

I Love You Part One A.P.O.V

I was stunned and happy at the same time. I now knew I really liked Hiccup. I felt like I was high on happiness. Nothing and I mean nothing can drag me out of this drunken stupor.

"Hey candy girl get me a pack of gum." A gruff voice called from somewhere far away. The voice got louder, my vision got less hazy, and my high moment wore off. Once my vision focused I saw . His wife and two sons enjoyed this Thorsten's Hotel. I got the pack of gum and apologized for my lack of attention.

My thoughts drifted back to Hiccup. I didn't like Hiccup. I loved him. I will tell him next time we meet.

Alex.P.O.V

I couldn't breathe in that hotel room. The more I think about divorce the more I think about mom and dad. They started fighting when my sister Hana was just born. She was cute with mom's pretty blonde hair and dad's golden eyes. Her skin was like porcelain like mine. The fighting got worse as time went on. Mom and dad filed for divorce when I was ten Hana was four. I had to play the role of the heroic older sister. Then, the custody battle came along.

Mom wanted both Hana and me. Dad also wanted my sister and me. Mom got me and dad got Hana. Mom took me on the road with her for a few years. When, I was 13 mom and dad made the swap. Dad got me and mom got Hana.

I came to slowly like Berk. I just hated their sexist attitude, their idea of marriage at 18, and arranged marriages. I hated that. It began to rain. I didn't move from my spot on a park bench. The rain began coming down in icy sheets.

I felt something warm on my cheeks. Tears, why was I crying? Mason, I had been thinking about him. The rain began to mix with my tears. I couldn't stop thinking about Mason and the tears would not stop flowing down my cheeks. With each drop of rain I felt sadder and hollower.

The hollow feeling began once, I married Hiccup. I knew I could never love him. I was so stupid. I thought I could give him an heir. Mason was the only one I loved. I hate myself. I heard footsteps behind me.

"Alexia, what are you doing out here? You're soaked. You must be freezing." I heard a British accented voice say. Someone picked me up bridal style. It was warm in this person's arms. I was too numb to realize who it was. I looked up and saw Mason's face. The hate I had for myself grew stronger.

"Mason" I said but my voice was a shy quiet timid version of how I usually spoke. I was usually a bold, loud, confident, and strong person. I was able to be heard over the rain after a few tries at speaking. "Mason could you stop for a minute?" I asked sounding tired.

"No, we have to get you back to the hotel. You have to get into something dry. Your face also feels rather feverish." He responded.

"Mason, I need you to listen to me. I know I am unworthy of you. I just need you to know something. I love you. I have loved you since the moment I saw you at the age of fourteen. My favorite time of year was the Winter Festival. When, you would come over with your tribe and I could see you. How, I could always jump into your arms and you would never push me away. How you are always there to catch me should I ever fall. I know I sound like some silly love struck teen, but these are my true feelings and I just wanted to let you know." I finished.

I look at Mason's face. His expression is unreadable. Did he hate me? Did his kind words and sweet gestures mean nothing? Did he find my love disgusting and sick? Did I mean nothing to him? I feel his lips press to mine and he kisses me. If he knew how long I have waited for him to kiss me he would think I was nuts.

"I love you too. The reason I called you Love and told you it was a friendly term was, because I was afraid of rejection. I called you Love, because I thought you were love. When, I first saw you I thought you were a goddess. Then, when I saw other people around you I knew you were real. I also called you Love because you were my love." Mason told me.

I began to cry. "I love you." I told Mason once more.

"I love you too." Mason responded. I kissed him once more as I slowly drifted to a peaceful sleep filled with sweet dreams.

M.P.O.V

The girl I love loves me back. My dad, Hiccup's father Stoic, and Alexia's father Artemis will hate Hiccup, Alexia, and me and ground us forever if they find out. I had made it to the Hotel. Now, for my problem, how do I get Alexia into some dry clothes? I saw the candy counter. She had just finished her shift and I was desperate. "Hey candy counter girl come over here. I'll pay you $100 to come up to Alexia and Hiccup's suite and Change Alexia's clothes." I offered.

"My name is Astrid and done" Astrid said.

Once, we got up to the suite I laid Alexia on the bed. I moved her bang to the side of her face and gently caressed one of her cheeks. If we were alone I would have kissed her and whisper a soft "I love you."

I couldn't risk it with the candy counter girl in the room. Candy counter girl found Alexia's pajamas in the bathroom. She quickly changed Alexia. Once candy counter girl was done she held out her hand. I gave her the money and she was gone.

I felt Alexia's forehead. She still felt warm. I got a face towel and soaked it in some cool water. I placed the towel on Alexia's forehead. What possessed her to sit outside while it was pouring rain? She must have been upset.

The few times my father I go to Berk each year, Alexia is always in some kind of trouble. I'll find her later with her cloak on outside while it is raining crying. It is always the same stories. He started it, I am just as tough as the boys, I can't believe those sexist pigs, or why didn't mom want me?

That is the one I hate hearing. I give her a hug when I hear that one. I once told her maybe her mom couldn't keep her, but wanted to. One blunt answer shut me up. "She took my younger, no personality, blank, and boring sister."

Alexia either hated or envied her sister for being able to always be with her mother. Either way, I don't know how someone could not want Alexia especially her mother. Alexia was fun, charming sweet, beautiful, adventurous to a point of getting me and a few of her followers killed, and so many other things. She was also smart which is why all of the people who followed her are still alive. I love Alexia more than anything in the world.

**I know I made Alexia sound like a crybaby. She isn't she is just opinionated and can't always express her opinions. Mason's dad is a chief of a different Viking tribe and Mason is his only son and heir. I did steal some quotes from "Vampire Knight." See ya next time in Chapter 5 Kidnapped. **


	6. kidnapped

**I am sick so I am taking this opportunity to write. I own nothing save for Alexia.**

Chapter 5

Kidnapped

Alex.P.O.V

I don't want to forget my dream. It was a good one. Mason loved me in my dream and we were happy. I slowly opened my eyes. I felt my forehead a habit I had developed from my years on the road with my mom. There was a something damp. It was a face towel. I look to my side and see Mason. He was on a chair watching and making sure I was okay. He fell asleep. I began to cry. The only other people who have ever done that for me were my mother and dragon Maya. I was so touched by his kindness. I gave him a kiss on the cheek. My dad would tell me to man up and warriors don't get sick.

I smiled knowing that Mason loving me wasn't a dream. There were also a bunch of I-tunes gift cards from Hiccup on my bed side table. I have to thank him when I see him again. He also bought me box of sweet tarts. I tried waking Mason.

"Hey Mason, Mason come on wake up." I said gently nudging him. I was getting nowhere. It was like trying to wake up Maya. I gave up. I changed into a purple sweatshirt and black sweatpants to go for a walk. I left a quick note and wrote the time I left and what time I would be back. It was odd, because I never felt so odd going on a walk before.

A black car was slowly driving behind me. I started to run. I got tired faster than normal. Someone grabbed me. I started kicking, screaming, and clawing with all my might. I felt something hard and probably wooden hit me on my head. Then, I was swallowed up by darkness and felt nothing.

K.P.O.V I put the girl in the backseat of the car and pulled out my cell phone. "Hey, I got the girl." I said to my employer.

"Excellent! Her mother was an idiot to think she could hide her precious daughter from me. Bring her to the meeting place and make sure you are not followed." My employer said. My employer scared me a bit. I don't know much about his grudge and didn't really care. I just wanted to get paid. I drove off. Hopefully, mo one will miss the girl and try to track me down.

**I know it is short sorry.**


	7. AN

**Author's Note**

**I got a question asking what time period the story took place in. It is present day. Hiccup's dad likes to keep some old traditions like some other tribes. That is why they still travel by boat and still have festivals and such.**


	8. Missing

**Still sick and now I've lost my voice. Now on with the show.**

Chapter 6

Missing

H.P.O.V

I went back to the hotel room after lunch and taking a long relaxing walk. I saw Mason with his upper body on the bed. Someone had been sleeping in the bed. I could tell because the bed had been completely messed up. I was pretty sure the bed was made when I left earlier. There was a note on the coffee table. It was from Alexia. The note said:

"I went for a walk. Be back at 2:00. –A" I glanced at the clock it was 4:30. Alexia would have been back by now. She was never late or broke a promise. I woke Mason up. "Whoa, what is it Hiccup? Where is Alexia?" Mason asked having no idea what was going on and was hopelessly confused.

"I was hoping you could answer the question about Alexia. She left a note saying she would be back by 2, but it is 4:35. I said growing more concerned with every passing second.

"Tell me you are joking. She is sick with a fever. Alexia isn't the collapsing type, but we barely know anything about her past." Mason was freaking out.

"Mason, relax. I'll just call her cell phone." I said pulling out my own. After the first ring Mason and I heard the chorus of "Selena Gomez's" "Who Says". I saw Alexia's phone on the bed side table. "I am going to murder her." I said looking at her caller I.D.

"Maybe, we should call the police." Mason suggested.

"You do that. I am going to call her dad and inform him his daughter is missing." I said taking charge. Alexia if you were kidnapped you had better be alive. I had no idea how much trouble she was in at the time.

Alex.P.O.V

I woke up in a room gagged, feet tied, wrist tied to my feet, and extremely uncomfortable. I looked around for any means of escape. I was relieved to see my clothes were still on. My captor unfortunately took my gun and knife I hid in my boot.

I started to wiggle in the rope. Once in Berk Gobber got so sick of me begging and complaining about not being able to join Dragon Training he tied me to a post. I started to wiggle and got out of the ropes. My captor was better at tying up people than Gobber. My captor really didn't want me to get away. I also realized the ropes were cutting into my skin.

There was only one door and no windows. If, I was going to pull a disappearing act it would have to be freaking quick, perfect, and I would need to be very, very, very lucky. I was never in this kind of predicament before. I wish I knew if I had my whistle. I had made an ultrasound whistle that only dragons can hear. If I had it with me and blew into it hard enough I could get my dragon to save me. She was the only other Night Fury on Berk that anyone was aware of, besides Toothless.

I feel so cold. Great, now I know why Mason put the cloth on my head. I was sick with a fever. I heard footsteps. They were getting closer. The door was unlocked and a man came in. he had clever, laughing eyes, along elegant mustache, and missing a hand which he replaced with a hook. His hand made me wonder how he was so good at tying me up. There was a blast of cold air that he brought with him. I was sizing up my chances of escape they were not good.

"Did you try to get out of the ropes? I am much smarter than those idiots you've been living around since you were thirteen. Your mother was so desperate to protect you she sent you with your father. She thought I wouldn't find you. Your mother was an idiot. I can't imagine you being much smarter. If I knew how pretty and good at singing you were when I first saw you when you were ten years old I would have kidnapped you sooner." His voice was smooth, cold, and filled with spite.

I had no idea what he was talking about. All I knew at that moment was I wanted to get away from him. "What are you talking about? I have never seen you in my entire life." I responded.

"Oh, so you don't remember me. I was at one of your mother's shows. I also led everyone to look for "Grimbeard the Ghastly's" treasure. Of course you were too stubborn to force off the boat. I thought you were lovely when you performed at your mother's show. Although, after what my spies in Berk told me I am wondering why I wanted to kidnap you." The man told me.

I did remember going someplace to search for treasure when I had to visit my dad. I also remember refusing to set one foot on the place and not getting off a boat. "Look couldn't you just send me home. Many people are going to be worried sick when they realize I am gone. If you aren't going to release me can I at least know your name? I don't want to constantly refer to you as hey you when I need something." I said desperate to get out of this living Hell I had just entered.

"You aren't leaving. You will stay here and become my personal singer. You may also call me "Alvin the Terrible" I was Chief of the Outcast, but after I lost all my hair to a plan your husband devised" I didn't care about his story. Then, I remembered him. I thought everyone on Berk was a moron to believe something a guy no one knew and wanted to look for a treasure that might not even exist. I wanted to shut him up so I said "So you know my husband. Isn't he great?" I thought maybe if I acted like I loved Hiccup Alvin would either let me go or kill me. I sure as hell didn't want to end up as his personal stereo.

"I completely despise your husband. He is the reason my life was ruined" Alvin said

"Join the club." I thought to myself.

"You are probably the only thing I can use against him." Alvin said. That was low using a girl as a bargaining chip. Having the gall to put a girl in danger all for one's own personal gain, it didn't matter what Alvin's motives were. All that mattered was keeping myself alive. The only way to stay alive was to pretend I meant something to Hiccup. If Alvin had no use for me he would either kill me or just throw me out with a bad beating and let nature to deal with me. I was pretty much dead either way. "I hope someone finds me soon." I thought curling up in a ball and crying.

**Poor Alexia, she must be really scared. Make sure to stayed tuned for Chapter 7 Searching. If you don't know who Alvin the Terrible is read the books.**


	9. Searching

**I own nothing save for Alexia, Artemis, Hana, and Annabeth. Annabeth is not from Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I just like the name.**

Chapter 7

Searching

H.P.O.V

If Alexia hated me at first she probably would hate me even more. She hates a fuss being made over her. The cops are looking for her, along with the F.B.I, Mason, my dad, her dad, and me. I'm surprised her pet dragon hasn't shown up to help look for her. It seems useless though. It has been six days and there hasn't been a single sign of Alexia.

"Are you sure you can't tell us anything else about your wife?" one F.B.I agent Reed asked me. He had shaggy brown hair and brown hair. He looked like one of those awkward teens.

"Look, I really want my wife found. I met her when she was young but, she moved to where I am from when she was thirteen. I don't really know much about her from before she was thirteen." I answered.

"Is there anyone who can tell us about your wife's life?" Agent Reed asked me.

"You could ask her dad maybe her mom and younger sister. The only problem with her mother is she is never around. " I answered.

"Where is her mother?" questioned Agent Reed.

"I don't know somewhere on the road with her younger sister." I answered getting a bit agitated.

"Thank you I am done questioning you. We'll find your wife as soon as we can." Agent Reed told me.

"Thanks for all your hard work." I said forcing a smile and getting up to leave.

Artemis.P.O.V

These people say they are doing everything to find my little Kitten, but they aren't. If they were they would have already found Alexia by now. "Excuse me sir, I have a few questions about your daughter." Agent Reed said coming toward me.

"Alright, what is it?" I asked.

"Does your daughter have any anger or something that might cause her to commit suicide?" Agent Reed asked me.

"I know Alexia she would never attempt suicide. She just throws a temper tantrum until she feels better." I answered unashamed.

"Alright, is there any way we can get in contact with her mother?" Agent Reed inquired.

"My ex-wife and I haven't spoken since Alexia's fourteenth birthday." I answered "Didn't she want to see her daughter get married?" Reed asked me.

"No, Annabeth came to the wedding we just didn't speak to each other. We might have told everyone she was dead." I responded.

"Do you have her number?" Reed asked.

"Fine here is Annabeth's cell phone number. Good luck that woman is evil." I said handing him a piece of paper with my ex-wife's phone number on it.

Agent Jareauwalked in. "Another girl was kidnapped. She was the same age as Alexia." She said.

"Alright, well I am going to find Morgan or Hotch and ask them to make a call to Alexia's mother." Agent Reed said leaving.

"I am sorry about your daughter. We are doing everything we can to find her. Try to think positively that usually helps" agent Jareau told me. "There are two boys outside. One looks like he is going through an even worse hell than you. He is still able to help us find your daughter. We'll find her."

"I hope you do." I said going outside. I saw Mason, Hiccup, Gobber, Stoick, and a girl I didn't know comforting Hiccup.

"They'll find her Artemis." Stoick reassured me.

"If they find most of her, I can give her some prosthetic limbs." Gobber said trying to help.

"Thank you all for being here." I said trying to hold back tears.

"She is my daughter in law." Stoick said. Nobody else said anything else after that.

Alex.P.O.V

I am so hungry. Everything Alvin fives me to eat is crap. Her he comes. He throws in a girl my age. She is bound with ropes. She is crying and sobbing. She also seems really scared. She is wearing a really short skirt, midriff that is low cut, and a lot of makeup. "Hi my name is Alexia." I said smiling scooting next to her. "What is your name?"

"Amber, why are you being so nice to me and what does he want with us?" asked her makeup running down her face.

"You need a friend so do I. We have to stick together. He wants me to sing for him. I don't know about you. Don't be scared Amber. Alvin wants you to be scared. We'll get out of here somehow. I promise you that Amber." I said putting a brave face.

"Thank you Alexia." She said leaning on me. If I could have I would have hugged her, but we'll survive somehow.

Anna.P.O.V

I walked through the front door of the police station Hana trailing behind me. I walked up to Artemis and asked "Where is my daughter?"

"Annabeth I need you to be calm. These agents want to ask you some questions. They want to find out who took Alexia" Artemis said calmly.

"I know who took her. It was your job to keep her safe Artemis. You did a wonderful job. Alvin the Treacherous kidnapped her. He had his eyes on her the night of the concert. That is why we made the swap." I said ready to hit my ex-husband with whatever I could get my hands on.

"Excuse me Hiccup and I were going to go for a walk. Is that alright?"I heard a British accent say.

"Yes just make sure to come back." Agent Hotchner said. I recognized his voice from the phone call.

"Agent Hotchner my name is Annabeth Alexia's mother" I said shaking his hand. "Please promise me you'll find my daughter." I begged

"We'll try ma'am." Agent Hotchner said.

Alex.P.O.V

Amber had really warmed up to me. If we were in any other situation I would have been thrilled to have a new friend. Unfortunately, we were locked in a room, tied so tight we could barely move, and being held captive by a homicidal maniac. Alvin threw another girl in.

"Who are you two? She asked trying to get the blonde hair out of her brown eyes. She had a haughty, confident, rude voice.

"I am Alexia and this is Amber. What does Alvin want with you?" I asked.

"Something about being his personal dancer." She said acting as though she wasn't scared.

"What is your name? Alexia says we have to stick together." Amber said. She had become much calmer after we became friends and assuring her we would be rescued.

"Me, team up with you two. Ha that is comical. My name is Lucinda. I am getting out of here on my own." Lucinda said. She thought she was too good for anyone that attitude was going to end up with her getting left behind or killed. Lucky for her my parents taught me not to leave anyone behind. I would save her even if she didn't want help.

**The agents are from "Criminal Minds". See you next time in "Found".**


	10. Found

**I own nothing save for Alexia, Artemis, Annabeth, and Hana. Now on with the show or what is the play and what is my part. Pick whichever you like. Enjoy.**

Chapter 8

Found

H.P.O.V

Mason wanted to go for a walk and I didn't want to be in the station alone with Alexia's parents since Astrid went home. The cops had given us permission to go on a walk. The crisp, cool, autumn air helped me relax and erased the image of Alexia being tortured along the same lines as they tortured people in the Spanish Inquisition. We may not like each other a lot, but I don't think someone being tortured like that is particularly fair. Especially, if they did nothing wrong.

"Hey man I am sorry there hasn't been a sign of Alexia. I know you really love her." I told Mason.

"It isn't your fault. I just wish we knew where she is. She could be dead and we don't know that yet. The agents could just be looking for a dead body. If they are it is going to kill me." Mason said his voice choked with unshed tears. The wind blew around us and brought along a voice.

"Mason do you hear that?" I asked.

"Hear what?" he asked.

"Listen and tell me what you hear." I said. We were both quiet standing so still someone could have mistaken us for statues.

"It sounds like singing. It is Alexia singing!" Mason exclaimed excited recognizing her voice from hearing her sing at the Winter Festival on Berk. We ran in the direction the voice was coming from. It was the song Alexia sings when she is upset.

"Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
>Do you ever feel out of place?<br>Like somehow you just don't belong  
>And no one understands you<p>

Do you ever wanna run away?  
>Do you lock yourself in your room?<br>With the radio on turned up so loud  
>That no one hears you screaming<p>

No you don't know what it's like  
>When nothing feels alright<br>You don't know what it's like to be like me

To be hurt  
>To feel lost<br>To be left out in the dark  
>To be kicked<br>When you're down  
>To feel like you've been pushed around<br>To be on the edge of breaking down  
>And no one's there to save you<br>No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
>Are you sick of feeling so left out?<br>Are you desperate to find something more  
>Before your life is over?<p>

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
>Are you sick of everyone around?<br>With the big fake smiles and stupid lies  
>While deep inside you're bleeding<p>

No you don't know what it's like  
>When nothing feels alright<br>You don't know what it's like to be like me

To be hurt  
>To feel lost<br>To be left out in the dark  
>To be kicked<br>When you're down  
>To feel like you've been pushed around<br>To be on the edge of breaking down  
>And no one's there to save you<br>No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face  
>And no one ever stabbed you in the back<br>You might think I'm happy  
>But I'm not gonna be okay!<p>

Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
>You never had to work it was always there<br>You don't know what it's like  
>What it's like!<p>

To be hurt  
>To feel lost<br>To be left out in the dark  
>To be kicked<br>When you're down  
>To feel like you've been pushed around<br>To be on the edge of breaking down  
>And no one's there to save you<br>No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)

To be hurt  
>To feel lost<br>To be left out in the dark  
>To be kicked<br>When you're down  
>To feel like you've been pushed around<br>To be on the edge of breaking down  
>And no one's there to save you<br>No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life"

Alexia is the only one who knows that song all the way through. We came to some weird looking building. The back was brick with no windows. It was also where the singing was loudest.

"Alexia love can you hear me? Darling are you here?" Mason yelled.

"Mason over here." I heard someone say. I saw a pair of big, purple, scared eyes. One of the bricks wasn't in its slot.

"Alexia are you okay?" I asked when I saw her eyes.

"Yeah, I am fine, but Amber isn't doing so well. I think she might be sick. We need to get out of here. Alvin just left. He comes here every morning at 6 A.M and leaves everyday at 6 P.M. Do you think you and Mason could carve out the rest of these bricks and make an opening large enough for Amber, Lucinda, and me to get out?" she asked.

"Why haven't you been doing that?" I asked upset she was expecting Mason and me do all the work.

"Alvin took my knife and gun before locking me up." She answered.

"Don't worry love. We'll save you and your friends." Mason said pulling out his knife and began carving out the bricks. I didn't have much of a choice, but to help him. Finally after four hours and our knives were getting really dull. Finally, Mason and I made an opening large enough for Alexia and her friends to get through. Now we had to cut the ropes that bound them, but our knives were too dull.

"Now, what do we do? You guys can't cut the ropes because your knives are too dull. We can't walk because of how we are bound, You can't untie them either the ropes are too tangled up. We can't wiggle out of the ropes because they cut into our skin." Alexia said trying to think of way to get as far as physically possible from the building.

"I can carry you and Hiccup can carry Amber. We need an extra person to carry Lucinda." Mason said deep in thought.

"I can carry her. I am pretty strong." I heard a voice say. I turned around to see Astrid.

I smiled at her and said "Let's get out of here."

It was easier than I thought carrying three teenage girls to the police station. Once, we walked in I noticed two more pairs of parents. I am guessing they were Amber's and Lucinda's parents.

"I don't believe it. They found the girls Agent Morgan said. Astrid, Mason, and I placed the three girls on a bench.

"Do any of you have a Swiss army knife or a knife in general?" Mason asked. Artemis gave him a knife he hid in his boot. I guess that was where Alexia got all of her hiding places.

Alexia's mother walked through the door. Her mother's cold, calm, and collected face was dropped when she saw Alexia. "Alexia sweetheart is that really you? This isn't one of those dreams where I wake up and find you were never really her like in 'Jane Eyre' right" Annabeth asked. I guess in personality Alexia really took after her mom.

"It is really me mom." Alexia said. I just noticed Alexia might be sick, because of her flushed face, tired eyes, and weak she looked. I also noticed Amber was looking rather sick as well. Lucinda looked healthy as a horse. Amber's mom was holding onto her as though her life depended on it. Her father was crying tears of joy as ruffled Amber's hair. Lucinda's mom was thrilled to have her back. Her dad was scolding her. I caught the words money, publicity stunt, and year. Annabeth, Artemis, and Hana were all hugging Alexia telling her how wonderful she was, kissing her, and a bunch of other things my dad would never do for me sadly.

"Hiccup are you okay?" Astrid asked coming behind me.

"Well, I am really glad Alexia is still alive. Hey Astrid, I want to try something really quick." I said much bolder than I have ever been in my entire life. I grabbed her face on both sides. A small gasp escaped her cherry red lips. I never realized they were naturally red.

I lowered my mouth closer to hers very slowly. I didn't want to scare her off. Her breathing was becoming short, shallow, and shaky. I captured her lips and in that moment I knew everything about her.

Astrid.P.O.V

I didn't believe this Hiccup was kissing me. He is actually kissing me. I put my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. His arms encircled my waist I never wanted this moment to end. Hiccup's lips were quickly ripped away from mine. The beautiful moment was shattered.

"Hiccup, what on Earth do you think you are doing? Why are you kissing this girl when you are married?" It was the guy that came in with Hiccup when Hiccup first arrived at the Thorsten's hotel. It was Hiccup's father. I learned his name was Stoick from all the time I spent at the Police station. I looked at Hiccup. His green eyes held a fire burning.

"Dad, I kissed her because…" I couldn't believe Hiccup said that. Whenever hells me that still to this day it sends my heart fluttering like the wings of a humming bird.

**That's all folks. I might be busy next weekend so I might not be able to update. Enjoy and stay tuned for the next chapter I Love You Part 2. Maya also finally shows up in the next chapter. Bye**


	11. I Love You Part 2

**I own nothing save for Alexia, Artemis, Amber, and Maya. By the way Toothless and Maya can shape shift. Imagine how crazy people would be if they saw dragons walking down the street. That would be awesome. **

Chapter 9

I Love You Part 2

S.P.O.V

"Son you can't be serious" I said hoping I heard wrong. He was married to Alexia. Sure Alexia was annoying, but she cannot be that bad that he fell in love with someone else.

"I am serious dad. I love Astrid." Hiccup said.

"Stoick, are you alright?" Artemis asked me coming behind me.

"Artemis, my son doesn't love your daughter." I said sadly. Artemis went up and punched Hiccup pretty hard by the looks of it and I swear I might have heard a snap.

"I swear if you hurt my little girl, I will kill you." Artemis threatened holding a dagger to Hiccup's throat. I was so shocked by Artemis' actions. In Berk if you threatened the chief that was enough to get you killed. Threatening the chief's son could get you tortured slowly to death. After all you were threatening the future of Berk.

"Daddy what the hell are you doing? Ah choo." I heard a nasally version of Alexia's voice say. I turned around to see Alexia she looked so sick and tired. I was used to seeing a bright bubbly Alexia. Then, I remembered why Artemis had threatened my son. "Alexia I am afraid I have some bad news. My son doesn't love you." I said taking of my helmet.

"So, what is the bad news?" Alexia asked unfazed as if she knew all along and didn't care.

"Did you already know?" I asked surprised. She just nodded. I was shocked. Artemis also looked quite taken aback.

"Honey, why didn't you say anything to me?" Artemis asked.

"Don't know just didn't feel like it. I mean Hiccup and I hated each other and you guys knew it. You and Stoick both ignored our complaints to the marriage and there was just nothing to be said." Alexia explained looking like she might cry.

"You could have talked to us sweetie." Artemis said.

"Did you not just hear a word I said? I couldn't dad. I feel trapped, suffocated, and my heart hurts. It feels like lead or something heavier is on my heart and I can't get it off. The only time I didn't feel like my heart was being crushed was when I was flying on Maya's back, swimming by myself, or with the person I am in love with." Alexia said blushing as she mentioned she was in love with someone other than my son. Her eyes got a bit dreamy and she was smiling wide than I have ever seen her smile.

"Artemis can we talk for a moment in private?" I asked. This was too much for man to take in.

Alex.P.O.V.

"Finally, they are gone." I said slumping in a chair. I was so weak and tired. My pajamas were back at the hotel and I wanted to sleep. The police station is not the most ideal place to take a nap and isn't very comfortable.

"Why don't you try to sleep love? You look worn out." Mason said sitting on the bench across from me.

"I can't get comfortable" I responded trying to keep my eyes open to see his immaculate face.

"Well, try lying on a bench and put your head on my lap. It might be a bit more comfortable." He offered.

"What about my illness? You could catch it. I don't want you to get sick." I said worried about getting him sick too.

"If it is your cold I don't mind that much love." He said. I blushed and did as mason instructed. It was a bit more comfortable. He stroked my hair as I drifted off into a peaceful sleep near the person I love most in the world. I was so happy. Nothing would ruin this moment.

Asrtid.P.O.V

I felt really bad for Hiccup and his cheek began to swell. I got him an ice pack. I was also motivated to be nice to him by the kiss, his declaration of love, and him getting punched for telling his father in law he loved me.

"Thanks Astrid." He said genuinely grateful. I tried to think of a time Snotlout thanked me. I came up with nothing. I looked for Alexia. I found her near the British guy using his lap as a pillow. He was gently stroking her hair or caressing her face. He really loved her. I saw Amber near the tender scene. I could tell she really wanted to talk to Alexia, but she didn't want to interrupt the Kodak moment.

We are probably going to be in this police station until they catch Alvin or he flees the country. Another girl came in with a boy. The girl looked like Alexia's twin. Except for the fact her eyes were green. She was wearing a black, floor-length, trench coat, black boots, a black t-shirt, and black jeans. Her hair was the same shade of black as Alexia and the same length. The guy was the same only his hair was short. Their skin also looked almost pitch black like the night sky.

"Maya, I am sure Alexia is fine." The guy said.

"Typical she isn't your rider. So, you don't feel anything she feels. She has been hurting for days. I just need to see her. Let me do that much Toothless. She is my best friend." The girl said.

"Astrid I told my dad how I felt about you, but I would like to know your feelings toward me." Hiccup told me. I was blushing and a bit embarrassed. He had admitted his feelings and got socked by a guy for it. I felt kind of bad about him getting hit.

"I love you too." I said blushing. Hiccup grabbed me and kissed me. I kissed him back and put as much passion as I could muster in the kiss. I felt closer to heaven then I ever, thought possible.

T.P.O.V

I was furious with Maya. She just had to check on her human and made me tag along. I saw my human Hiccup. He was kissing a girl that was not his mate. "What are you gawking at?" Maya asked me. She looked and saw the same thing. "I am going to burn him to a crisp for hurting my sister." Maya yelled going toward Hiccup.

I grabbed Maya around her mid section to stop her. "Maya calm down please for the sake of everyone on this building." I said. Maya was trying to get free from my grasp. I was not going to let her go wild where there were innocent people. There was a reason for a dragon breed name. The reason we were named Night Furies is because, our fury is impossible to hide.

**What is going to happen next is Maya going to go ballistic with all those people or can she control herself and why is she so mad at Hiccup. Find out in Chapter 10 Maya and Alexia. See ya then.**


	12. Maya and Alexia

**I own nothing save for Alexia, Artemis, Amber, Maya, Artemis, Marcus and Annabeth. **

Chapter 10

Alexia and Maya

Alex.P.O.V

I woke up because of a lot of shouting. I saw the source. It was Maya and Toothless in their human forms. I went over and tapped Maya's shoulder."What the hell do eeeek" Maya said when she saw me and then gave me a bone crushing bear hug.

"Baby girl can't breathe." I managed to squeak out.

"Oh, right sorry." Maya apologized loosening her grip enough to let me get air.

Once, I got my breath back I said "Hey baby girl how are you? How did you get here? What are you doing here?" using one of my nicknames I had for Maya.

"Well, I am fine, flew, and I felt like you were in trouble." Maya said. I was so deeply touched by her concern.

"I was in trouble. I was kidnapped and held captive by a homicidal maniac also known as 'Alvin the Treacherous' again." I said remembering the trouble I got in when he was on the island of Berk. Like him locking me in a closet and leaving me there because I asked one too many questions, when he tried to push me over a cliff because I talked too much, and when he threatened to kill me because I didn't want to go dig up buried treasure.

"I am so eating him next time I see him." Maya said.

I giggled and gave her a hug. "I love you sis." I told her crying. I had never realized how often I take Maya for granted. She is my best friend and almost my sister even though she is a dragon. She can shape shift into a human. She always knows what to say when I am down. I love her so much. Maya hugged me back.

"I love you too." She said. I love how we are one. It feels like we are linked in mind, body, and soul. We can feel everything the other feels. We know everything about each other.

"Um, Alexia who is this girl?" Amber asked coming over timidly.

"Amber this is my best friend in the whole world Maya. Maya this is Amber we were both held captive and became friends during our short stay in hell." I introduced.

"Hi, it is nice to meet you." Maya said brightly.

"Same here. So you know Alexia really well?" Amber asked.

"Yeah Silvervoice and I really close. We are like this." Maya said entwining her fingers like I do when I talk about how close we are. She calls me Silvervoice sometimes because she likes how I sing.

"Could I ask you a few questions about Alexia?" Amber asked.

"Sure you don't mind right sis?" Maya asked me.

"Go ahead." I said smiling. Maya and Amber ran off. "So, toothless how did you and Maya really get here. I know you both have trouble flying on your own." I said. Night Furies are usually born with two tailfins. Maya and Toothless only have one. Hiccup made artificial tailfins that help them fly, but someone has to be controlling the tailfin at all time.

"Maya and I took turns operating the tailfin. You and Hiccup make it look easy." Toothless commented.

"We practiced before we did decided to attempt something stupid." I said

"I see. You and Maya really are close, even though you are both different species. You two are so close almost like sisters." Toothless said.

"We argue every now and then. We make up quickly after we remember how much we love each other. You thirsty?" I asked.

"Yeah where can I get something to drink?" toothless asked me.

"Come on I'll show you." I said leading the way.

Maya.P.O.V

I wasn't really enjoying answering the Amber girl's questions. I would rather be with my rider in all honesty. My rider was my best friend. Alexia found me in the forest. I had gotten into a fight with a dragon more experienced than I was in fighting. I got hurt pretty badly. Alexia healed me. She took care of my injuries and nursed me until I was stronger.

I felt like I owed her. Soon the debt felt like nothing and I just wanted to help Alexia because I loved her. I lost my tailfin in the fight. Alexia and maybe Hiccup a little helped me fly. That was something I really loved about Alexia.

"What are her favorite desserts? I want to know because she made me feel better when we were being held captive." Amber asked.

"She doesn't want a reward. She helped you because she is a caring person." I said getting a bit ticked off.

"Are you sure there is nothing I can do?" Amber asked.

"Just be a good friend and don't hurt Alexia. If you do I'll come after you." I said leaving to find my beloved rider. I loved her because she was fun, kind, beautiful, silly, always had time for me, was a great singer and dancer, and so many other reasons it would take an eternity to name them all. I found her talking to Mason. I went to speak to Alexia's mother instead. We had a good long talk about our favorite topic Alexia. When, we had finished our conversation I saw my rider alone. "Hi" I said.

"Hey" she responded. Alexia had red puffy eyes. She had been crying.

"What happened?" I asked concerned for my best friend.

"Marcus Mason's sad found a fiancée. When, Mason told his dad he loved me his dad didn't care. He even went so far as to bring the fiancée with him. The girl was named Aphrodite. She is some Greek chick who thinks she is the most beautiful girl in the world just because she was named after the Greek goddess of love and beauty. The girl was a complete nimrod even though she may be pretty. She couldn't even answer the question 'how are you'. She spoke English I heard her speak it." My rider said.

"What Marcus did was wrong."I said "Think about this in nine months you can divorce your husband." I said trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah change of plans. Hiccup and I are divorcing when we get home. Maya thanks for everything you have ever done for me." Alexia said giving me a hug. I hugged her back.

"No problem." I said.

**Who thinks Mason's dad is a jerk because I do. Any way I might not be able to update for a while. My family and I are going on vacation and I don't know when I'll have access to a computer so sorry. See ya next time. Tune in next time for "Breaking the Rules"**


	13. Breaking the rules

**I am ba~ack who missed me. Sorry for not updating the hotel I was staying at charged 25 cents per minute to use a computer. Now on with the show.**

Chapter 11

Breaking the Rules

Mason.P.O.V

My dad and I were at the docks. My father was already on a boat ready to go home. I was still on the docks saying good-bye to Hiccup and Alexia. At least, what is left of her. Alexia's eyes had a glassy, dead, dark, cloudy, icy look to them. Her skin was so pale and she looked too thin to be healthy. You could see her bones. She felt so fragile like glass. One touch and she would shatter into nothing. Her face was tear-stained. Her soft, silky, onyx, hair that would gleam turned coarse, rough, ash, and no longer gleamed.

I hated myself. I knew I had caused Alexia's change. I also hated my father. Why didn't my mother who also had a say in my future turn the Greek chick down?

"Mason dear we are leaving in 10 minutes. Finish your good-byes quickly." My mother called.

"Got it. See ya Hiccup." I said clapping him on the back. "Good-bye Alexia." She didn't respond. She kept looking into the distant with a blank stare and dead eyes that had lost any spark of life. I grabbed her and kissed her withal the love I had for her. Nothing happened, she didn't respond and still looked dead. I said softly only so Alexia could hear. "I'm not going home." Then, I yelled. "I am not going home."

"Mason get on the boat we are leaving" My mother yelled.

"No, mother I am staying with the girl I love." I said putting my arm over Alexia's shoulder.

"You mean that disgusting little dead thing?" My mother asked.

"This dead thing has a name. If you don't mind Melanie I would like to be called by my name. It is Alexia Al-ex-i-a. Got it and let Mason choose what he wants to do. Got it ya old hag?" Alexia said her confidence and sharp tongue back. My mother looked appalled, but I had to laugh a little at how horrified my mother's face looked. If it were anyone else calling my mother an old hag, I would tell them "Shove off". At the moment since it was my Lovely Lexi I was okay with it.

"Mason get on the boat immediately or I will drag you on here." My father yelled.

"Then, you had better start dragging me because I am not getting on the boat." I responded. I took Alexia's hand in mine and walked off leaving my father's threats far behind me. It didn't matter what my father thought. The only thing that mattered was I was with the girl I loved more than anything else in the world. Nothing and no one could change how I felt about Alexia.

H.P.O.V

I went back to the hotel after Mason's stunning declaration of love for Alexia. I hope they can be happy together. Toothless and Maya were suppose to be in the hotel room. They were both gone and lift a note saying they were going on a walk. This means I now have to wallow in self pity by myself with no one to comfort me great. Maya and Toothless agreed to stay in their human forms until we got back to Berk.

There was a knock on the door. I opened it expecting to see Toothless and Maya or Alexia. It was Astrid. She grabbed me and started kissing me. After, that it all went downhill. I woke up with Astrid next to me. I saw our clothes in a pile on the floor. I instantly hated myself. Astrid stirred, woke up, and squealed in embarrassment.

"I am so sorry Astrid. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I swear. I am so…" she put a finger on my lips to silence me.

"It is fine. It was actually my fault." Astrid said.

Maybe you didn't get pregnant." I said trying to comfort her. I hope you are right" she said. I got up, put my clothes on, and gave Astrid her clothes so she could get dressed.

Mason.P.O.V

I felt far too comfortable to be sleeping on a ship. Why is Aphrodite lying on my chest? I opened my eyes and saw I was on a grassy hill with Alexia. I remembered everything that happened yesterday and smiled. I hugged Alexia tighter. I kissed her hair. She smelled like roses. I could lie here with her forever. She slowly woke up. She smiled at me. Her eyes had gotten their luster back and looked like a pair of amethyst stones.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty." I said kissing her.

"Good morning, what time is it anyway?" Alexia asked looking at her left wrist where she always wore a purple watch. "Wow, it is 10:00 A.M."

"Alexia, would you like to go for a walk with me?" I asked her. She had a sweet gentle smile on her face. She nodded and we walked off. I was a tad nervous. I felt like we were being watched.

Maya.P.O.V

I'll admit I was jealous and happy at the same time. I knew Silvervoice loved the human called Mason. Still, I didn't want to share her. She is my best friend. I just wish it was Alexia and me sometimes. I was her only friend so I grew really attached to her. Although, I guess seeing her happy was really nice. Her smile is so pretty. I would also give anything even my life to keep a smile on Alexia's face.

I love her like a sister. I can't give her everything though. I would like to because of how much I love her. I hope Alexia knows how much I love her. I do know one thing for sure. As long as Alexia is happy then so am I.

**Isn't Maya adorable. Oh my God is Astrid pregnant. If she is how will hiccup react. Find out next time in Pregnancy Test.**


	14. Pregnancy Test

**This is my last update of the year. I own nothing save for Alexia, Maya, Artemis, Annabeth, and Hana. Now on with the show.**

Chapter 12

Pregnancy Test

Astrid.P.O.V

Hiccup and I had bought a pregnancy test. I was so nervous about the result. Hiccup said he would also care for the child if I was pregnant. I was shocked, scared, angry, happy, and sad all at once when I saw the results. I began to cry.

Hiccup looked at the test. His eyes widened. He hugged me, rubbed circles on my back, and whispered soothing things into my ear. I was pregnant. The test read positive. I was not ready to be a mother at eighteen. My future was completely ruined.

"Hey what up?" Alexia asked walking in.

"I'm pregnant. That's what's up." I said through my tears.

"Daddy please don't  
>It wasn't his fault<br>He means so much to me  
>Daddy please don't<br>We're gonna get married  
>Run, Hiccup run, Hiccup run, Hiccup run, Hiccup run, Hiccup run, Hiccup ruuuuuunn!"Alexia began singing like this was all some big joke. She wasn't the one that was pregnant.<p>

"Not helping." Hiccup said irritated.

"Not my fault you got Astrid pregnant.

Daddy please don't

It wasn't his fault.

He means so much to me.

Daddy please don't we're gonna get married.

Just you wait and see.

Run Hiccup Run." Alexia continued singing as she left the suite.

"What am I going to do? I am not ready to have a child. Oh, Hiccup what are we suppose to do?" I said worried.

"Maybe the test was wrong. If not Astrid I promise you I will care for that child. I won't leave you I swear. I don't break promises ever." Hiccup said his eyes held a fire I had never seen. I still wasn't totally convinced.

"You say that now. What about three months from now? What about me? I am still in high school. I can't have a child and get through college." I cried.

"Astrid look at me." Hiccup commanded. I obeyed. "I will take the child back with me to Berk. It was my fault for getting you pregnant. I accept full responsibility. I won't ask you to marry me. Everything you know and have is here. When the child is born call me. I'll come over immediately. I have to go home tomorrow morning. This is the number you can reach me at. I swear to you I will take care of our child." Hiccup told me giving me a piece of paper with a phone number.

He was being so mature about the whole thing. Snotlout would have left me on my own. Snotlout would have just pretended he never dated me and deny the child was his. Hiccup gave me a kiss on my forehead. "I am so sorry." He apologized to me again.

"I love you." I told him.

He chuckled and said "I love you too."

I left shortly after. I bought more pregnancy tests. They were all positive. I went to the doctor to confirm it. I was pregnant.

**Poor Astrid her life is over. See you all next year in "Going Home". Happy New Year.**

**-Mitsuki-chan 148**


	15. Going Home

**I own nothing save for Alexia, Maya, and Alexia's father. Happy New Year. Now on with the show. Enjoy.**

Chapter 13

Going Home

H.P.O.V

Alexia and my honeymoon was finally over. When we got to Berk we were getting a divorce. Mason was also hitching a ride with us since he missed his boat with his dad.

"Kitten get on the boat." Alexia's father told her.

"I am not riding a boat home. I am flying home on Maya." Alexia said firmly.

"What makes your dragon better than a good old fashioned boat?" Artemis asked her.

"Record yourself saying that sentence listen to it, and you'll hear the answer. I also get sea sick on boats." Alexia said.

"Alexia Jennifer Cole you will get on that boat. Even, if I have to force you on it." Artemis said getting fed up with Alexia's sassy attitude and defiance.

"I get really sea sick. Plus on the way home we pass through mermaid territory and I don't feel like drowning in the near of far future." Alexia said.

I remember on the way to Boston nearly everyone on board the boat almost died we were all beat up pretty badly. We heard some singing. Next thing, I knew I got hit in the face with a pillow, was soaking wet, had some new cuts, my clothes were torn, and I was looking at a seething Alexia who might kill me. She later explained mermaids attacked the ship and since we were males we responded to the singing.

"You were tired which caused hallucinations." Artemis explained as though he were speaking to a child, instead of his eighteen ear old daughter.

"You saw the damage on the boat. How do you explain that? I wasn't affected, because I am a girl. You all lost your minds. If, I wasn't on board you would have all been killed. Maya and I can fly ahead and barbeque the mermaids, or wait for you all to get there and protect you." Alexia tried reasoning. After, listening to all her arguments I was considering riding Toothless home.

"You are getting on the boat whether it is of your own free will or I have to force you that is your choice. Don't think I won't drag you on if I have to." Artemis threatened.

"How about a compromise, I'll ride home on the boat until we pass through Mermaid's Cove, then I can ride Maya the rest of the way?" Alexia offered.

"Fine just get on the boat." Artemis said defeated. Alexia squealed in glee then skipped onto the boat. I was going to board then heard my name being called.

"Hiccup, wait." I turned around and saw Astrid running towards me.

"Astrid?" I said puzzled. She then tackled me into the water.

"That was for getting me pregnant." She said once both of us resurfaced.

"What, why did you..." Astrid cut me off by kissing me.

"That was for everything else." She said shyly. I gave her a hug.

"I'll come back in nine months." I said.

"Nine months" she agreed.

Once, Astrid and I got on the docks, I was pushed on the boat. Once, we cast off I waved at Astrid until I could no longer see her. I already missed her. I was pulled out of my dreamland by a retching noise.

"Come on Silvervoice let it all out." I heard Maya say. She and Toothless were still in their human forms.

"Is Alexia alright?" Mason asked me. He had never seen Alexia sea sick.

I have been on many fishing trips and boat rides with Alexia where things could get much worse. The first time she didn't know she got sea sick. We were kids. It was a fishing program and she was on summer vacation and her dad brought her with him, because Artemis wanted to visit my dad. She threw up on everyone that was on board. Everyone that was on the boat hated her after that for a long time.

"She is sea sick Mason. She'll get over it." I explained. Mason went over to help Maya with the sea sick Alexia. He was pulling Alexia's hair out of her face.

"I hate my dad." Alexia said then, continued vomiting over the edge of the boat. This was going to be a long trip.

**Tune in next time for Mermaids.**


	16. Mermaids

**I am having exams next week so I can't update for a week or more sorry. What bad luck lies ahead for the travelers as they enter Mermaid's Cove? Let's check it out. Now enjoy the show. I own nothing save for Alexi, Maya, and Artemis.**

Chapter 14

Mermaids

Alex.P.O.V

"Silvervoice are you alright?" Maya asked concern in her voice. My sea sickness had finally passed. I was still troubled.

"Not really Maya. I am worried about everyone on board. We are almost in Mermaid's Cove. All the men save for Toothless are going to lose it. They will be hypnotized by the mermaid's song or looks. We're going to have to save everyone. That is one human girl and two dragons in human form against an endless supply of mermaids." My hand unconsciously moved to my cheek where there was a thin scar that was a diagonal line. I had received it trying to protect everyone from the mermaids on our way to Boston.

"Don't worry so much Silvervoice. The three of us can protect everyone." Maya said optimistically.

"I hope so. I don't feel like dying today or anytime soon." I said. Then, I heard very faint music. "Maya do you hear that?" I asked she nodded solemnly. Then, everyone save for Maya, Toothless, and I rushed to the bow of the boat and had stupid looks on their faces. "We're doomed." I said.

"Shut up Alexia. We don't need your hideous voice contaminating the beautiful music." Hiccup told me harshly.

"He's lost it." I said hopelessly. We weren't even in the cove yet and everyone was already loosing it. This was not good at all.

"Full speed ahead we must find out who is singing so beautifully." Stoick commanded.

"Yes chief Stoick the helmsman replied. The music got louder as we got closer. I got a hold of a sword, two headed axe, my gun, and a few bullets. I gave Maya the sword and Toothless the ax. We were going to have to stain our hands with some mermaid's blood. We got close enough to the music to make out the lyrics being sung. The words they sung were almost sad. The song they sung went a bit like this:

Ooh, no  
>Yeah, yeah<p>

She's got green eyes and she's 5'5"  
>Long brown hair all down her back<br>Cadillac truck  
>So the hell what<br>Is so special about that  
>She used to model, she's done some acting<br>So she weighs a buck 0-5  
>And I guess she's alright if perfection's what you like<p>

Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not  
>Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got<br>Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed  
>I remember way back when you used to look at me that way<p>

Tell me what makes her so much better than me (so much better than me)  
>What makes her just everything, I can never be<br>What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
>Because I can remember when it..was..me.<p>

And now you don't feel the same  
>I remember you would shiver everytime I said your name<br>You said nothing felt as good as when you gaze into my eyes  
>Now you don't care I'm alive<br>How did we let the fire die

Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not  
>Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got<br>Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed  
>I remember way back when you used to look at me that way<p>

What makes her so much better than me (so much better than me)  
>What makes her just everything I can never be<br>What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
>Because I can remember when it..was..<p>

(Me) That made you smile  
>(Me) That made you laugh<br>Me, that makes you happier than you had ever been, oh  
>(Me) That was your world<br>(Me) Your perfect girl  
>Nothing about me has changed<br>That's why I'm here wondering

What makes her so much better than me (what makes her so much better than me)  
>What makes her just everything that I can never be (I can never be)<br>What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
>Because I can remember when it was<p>

What makes her so much better than me (what makes her so much better than me)  
>What makes her just everything that I can never be<br>What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
>Because I can remember when it..was..me<p>

When it was me  
>When it was me<br>When it was me

I got a real good look at one of the mermaids that got on the boat railing. She was pretty. She also looked really young. I estimated late teens to early twenties. She had waist length brown curly hair, and she had eyes bluer than I'd ever seen. They looked like the sky or maybe the sea.

"Hello men." She said in melodic voice that would make any man loose his head over. Just as everyone ran to the mermaid I saw some sort of green rope shoot out from somewhere and almost grab my father around the neck.

"It's a trap." I yelled. No one heard me. I shot the green rope. I heard a scream of pain. Knowing it was a mermaid's I didn't feel too bad and smiled a smile that resembled Wednesday Addams' creepy, sick, sadistic smile.

I looked back to the mermaid on the boat's railing. I saw she now had teeth that resembled a Night Fury's teeth. Had they always been so sharp? Her tongue shot out and I realized that was the green rope. I was both fascinated and disgusted by this discovery. Maya had run up and cut the mermaid's tongue off.

All seemed to be going well, until the boat suddenly jerked to the left. The men were still under some hypnosis caused by the mermaid's song. I screamed as I almost fell of the boat, because of how strong the motion of the boat was. I saw the water get closer and felt foam spray my face.

Maya grabbed me around my waist before I fell into the ocean. She pulled me back on the boat. The helmsman was about to jump off starboard. I shot a bullet at him intentionally missing him hoping to scare him and reconsider jumping. The helmsman ran away from the shot, but everyone was still under hypnosis.

"I have an idea. Maya round up all the men near the bow. Toothless gather the men from port and starboard. I'll get the men from the stern. Then tie them to the mast." I yelled. All the men fought us, but we were able to tie them up and get earplugs in their ears.

The mermaids kept singing. I ran to the bow to shoot the mermaids so they would shut up. The mermaids rammed the boat and it was jerked to the left and ran into the side of a mountain damaging the ship and causing me too loose my balance and fall. Maya ran to the steering wheel. A mermaid's tongue caught my ankle and began to try and drag me to a watery grave. I had dropped my gun when the mermaids rammed the ship. I prepared myself for death. I couldn't grab onto anything. I welcomed death. At least after how crazy and screwed up my life has been for the past few years I can finally have some peace.

**Oh my God is Alexia gonna live or die. The song was "When it was Me." By "Paula DeAnda." These are the mermaids from "Pirate's of the Caribbean Stranger Tides". Just in case any of you are wondering why they have tongues that turn into green ropes and teeth that turn into fangs.**


	17. Safe and Pain

**Exams are over. Yay. I own nothing save for Alexia, Maya, and Artemis. Now on with the show.**

Chapter 15

Safe and Pain

Alexia.P.O.V

I opened my eyes as a high pitched shriek assaulted my ears. I looked at my rescuer remembering Toothless was trying to help Maya and she was too stubborn to accept help which was causing them to bicker. I could also hear their pointless argument which turned into one of those my rider is better than your rider argument. I saw it was Mason who saved me. He was helping me to my feet.

I had totally forgotten the mermaid's song had no effect on Mason, because he was tone deaf. He tried to sing for a song he had written about me on one of my birthdays he was in Berk. It would have been sweet if my ears had not started to bleed in the middle of the song.

"Are you alright, Love?" Mason asked me.

"I think so." I said. We were finally out of the cove with the mermaids far behind us. Everyone was starting to snap out of their hypnosis. All we had to do now was get home. There weren't many dangers after the mermaids. There were only sharks.

I ran my hand through my hair. I felt something hot and sticky on my hand. There was blood. I found a shard of a mirror Maya had broken over one of the mermaid's head during the whole fight. I had a gash on m forehead and the blood had streamed all the way down my face and covered the left side of my face and eye. I had a cut on my right cheek that was still bleeding. I looked like a crimson mannequin. I was also getting a headache from the blood loss.

"Kitten you lost a lot of blood. Please don't fly. Your blood gets thinner at higher elevations. I've also seem the stupid stunts you do on your dragon." My father pleaded. I had collapsed to the floor, because of how weak I was and the blood loss.

"Daddy, I can fly. Once, the bleeding stops." I replied. I was holding a piece of fabric I had ripped from my shirt to the gash on my head. That injury was the worst. My body was decorated with cuts, bruises, and gashes. My clothes did little to conceal the injuries. The blood soaked through my blue shirt turning it purple. I was glad I was wearing long sleeves. I did not need my dad to see all my injuries. At least we were safe.

"Love, are you alright?" Mason asked coming over to me. He put his arm around and accidently touched one of my bruises.

"Ahhhh" I screamed in pain.

"Love, what did I do?" Mason asked. Everyone on the boat was looking at me weirdly. I usually just took pain in stride. I never screamed or said a thing if I was in pain. I just shook it off and kept going. Maya came over and took off my shirt. I had worn a camisole under it. I picked a really bad day to wear white. Everyone saw all the bruises, gashes, and cuts. My body was a sea of scarlet with islands of black and blue.

"Oh my gods." Mason said his voice hardly above a whisper and extremely shocked. He sounded like he was in some serious pain. Mason once told me my pain was his pain. I guess it really hurt to see me so battered and bloody.

"Maya help her dress her injuries." My father commanded.

"Silvervoice?" Maya was asking me since she knew I hated being babied or coddled.

"Let's go." I said walking below deck. At least my head wound had stopped bleeding. "Oh, gods I picked the worst day to wear a color that wasn't red." I said once I saw how bad my injuries really were. There was a mirror that hadn't been damaged after the whole mermaid attack surprisingly.

I will never understand humans. You nearly died and you are more worried about your clothes." Maya commented.

"Just trying to lighten the mood and make the air breathable again. There is so much anxiety I can barley breathe." I said. Maya put some rubbing alcohol on my head. I hissed in pain. The episode was repeated with all my other injuries. Once, I was all bandaged I looked like a mummy.

When Maya and I went above deck everyone was trying to fix the ship with what little supplies we had on board. I went below deck again. I had Maya's tailfin and saddle on board. I could and would ride Maya the rest of the way home.

"Come on baby girl we are flying the rest of the way home." I said as I came above deck with the Maya's saddle and tail.

"Finally, I can go back to being a dragon. Thank you so much sis." Maya said.

"Well, go on Star sister." I said as Maya shape shifted into her dragon form. The differences between Maya and Toothless was Maya was smaller and a bit thinner than Toothless. Female Night Furies also had a star shaped scale on their forehead that was silver.

I was putting on my harness when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Mason. I gave him one of my sunniest smiles."May, I ride with you?" he asked.

"Of course, but aren't you afraid of heights?" I asked. Mason had ridden with me a few times. Throughout the whole flight he screamed even, a few minutes after landing he continued to scream in shock.

"If, I am with you I am afraid of nothing." Mason told me sweetly.

"Alright, then hop on." I said once I had mounted. I held out my hand to help him get on. "Alright Maya you know what to do. Let's fly." I said. Maya instantly shot into the sky like a bat out of hell. "Yeah aha ha ha isn't this incredible." I said.

I loved flying. The wind blowing back my black tresses, made my eyes water, and whistled in my ears. The clouds so close you could reach out and touch them. My stomach dropping with each take off. The aerial tricks were probably my favorite. The spinning, somersault, and so many others it would take too long to name them all. I looked behind me. Mason had his eyes closed. "Keep your eyes open Mason. It is more fun that way." I yelled to him.

"Thank you for the tip darling. I would prefer to have my eyes closed if it is all the same to you." Mason yelled back.

"Suit yourself" I responded. Shortly, after we took off Hiccup came up into the air on Toothless.

"Alexia, Artemis wants you on the boat in case you faint from how much blood you lost." Hiccup told me.

"You are all worrying about nothing. I'll be fine. Come on race ya home." I said. My only problem was I was a bit light headed. Other than that I felt perfectly fine. I was no longer bleeding or feeling faint.

"If you say so, get ready to lose. On your mark, get set…"

"Go." I yelled as Maya and I flew ahead so fast we could have just been a bullet shot out of a gun.

"Cheater." Hiccup yelled trying to catch up.

Soon, I saw a rock on the sea. On the rock there was a village where human and dragons lived together in peace. It was called Berk. I began to cry a bit. One thought ran through my head as I landed. I'm home.

**Love it? Hate it? Review. Stay tuned for the next chapter: Divorce and 9 Months.**


	18. Divorce and Nine Months

**Aphrodite is actually going to make an appearance in this chapter. I own nothing save for Alexia, Artemis, and Maya.**

Chapter 16

Divorce and Nine Months

H.P.O.V

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you divorced. You may punch your ex-husband." Gobber said after the divorce ceremony. Alexia punched me and the crowd cheered. She walked away after punching me. Alexia and I were now divorced.

In Berk for a divorce you wore your best clothes, tie a sash around two cups. After, the man cuts the sash with a sword to signify the broken union. The woman then, punches her ex-husband after both of them swear to never love each other again. I don't see why we can't just burn the marriage contract. I also had to give back Alexia's dowry. I was okay with that. Artemis gave me a really cheap dowry. My dad only agreed to me marrying her, because Artemis was his friend.

Once, the divorce was finalized I was thrilled. I was free finally. I couldn't be happier. It has almost been nine months, since we left Boston. It takes eight months to finalize a divorce. I hope Astrid is alright. I know the baby will be born soon. I want to be there when the baby is being born, but I'll just have to get there when I can. I made a promise to Astrid and I never break a promise.

Astrid.P.O.V

I was sleeping so peacefully in my bed. I woke up with a sharp pain in my abdomen. My stomach hurt so much. I was in so much pain I screamed.

"Astrid, honey what's wrong?" My mom asked coming in.

"Mom my stomach hurts so much. I feel like I am gonna die." I screamed.

"The baby is coming." My mom said trying to help me out of my bed.

"Mom, I am not due for another week." I said tears streaming down my face.

"The baby can come early sometimes." My mom said driving me to the hospital.

Once, I was in the hospital and already to give birth I beckoned my mom over. "Mom, I want you to call this number. Ask for Hiccup." I said giving her the slip of paper with Hiccup's phone number on it. My mom nodded and went outside. I was in so much pain. How did people have more than one kid?

"I called he said he would be here as fast as he could." My mom said coming back in. I nodded still in a lot of pain. I am never having another child after this. I don't know how many seconds, minutes, or hours later I felt a hand in mine. It wasn't my mom's hand. It was bony, but strong and there were burn marks on it. I was probably crushing their hand, but they didn't complain. I opened my eyes and saw Hiccup.

"Hiccup?" I asked my voice quiet from the pain.

"I am right here. I am sorry I was so late. I got here as fast as I could." Hiccup told me. I smiled and knew I could always count on him no matter what.

Alex.P.O.V

I can't believe this. It is four in the morning and Hiccup woke up Stoick, my father, Gobber, Toothless, Maya, and me so we could see his kid being born. We had to wait in the waiting room though. "Stoick, I apologize, but I hate your son." I said completely pissed off.

"I am not exactly thrilled with him at the moment myself." Stoick said.

"Hello everyone nice to know I am not the only Hiccup woke up while I was sleeping." A British voice said. I turned around to see Mason. I ran and jumped into his arms and hugged him. He hugged me back. His hug was different it was more like a friend or I am trying not to hurt you feelings hug.

"I can't believe you woke me to come to a hospital." I heard a nasally voice say. I looked behind Mason to see Aphrodite. I walked back to my group. I was holding in tears I wanted to cry. If Aphrodite was with Mason that means he consented to his dad's wishes and married Aphrodite. I was sitting next to Maya. Maya was in between Toothless and me.

"Maya can I trade seats with you?" I asked my voice shaking. Maya nodded and got up. "Thanks baby girl." A few minutes later Hiccup came into the waiting room.

"Everyone, you have to come see the newest members of the Haddock family." Hiccup said his face all aglow. His hand was bruised. I wonder how that happened and why did he say members? I thought it was one baby. We went in and saw Astrid looking very tired with twins.

H.P.O.V

I went over to Astrid. She gave me one of the twins. They were fraternal twins a boy and a girl. "They are cute. What are you going to name them?" Alexia asked.

"I am not sure." Astrid responded. She had been carrying them for nine months and hadn't thought of any names. I thought of a few, but I couldn't see my son or daughter with the names. Both of the kids had my red hair and Astrid's crystal blue eyes.

"What if you named one Crystal?" Maya suggested.

"I like that name. What about you Astrid?" I asked.

"I think it is more of a middle name." Astrid replied.

"What about Diana and Apollo?" Toothless asked. I knew where he had gotten the idea. Alexia used to talk about some god and goddess from Rome called Diana and Apollo. They were supposedly twins. Apollo was god of the sun and Diana was goddess of the moon.

"I like those names Diana Crystal Haddock and Apollo Kyle Haddock. What do you think Hiccup?" Astrid asked me.

"They are perfect just like you." I said kissing her forehead. Once, Astrid and the twins were released from the hospital I would take the twins to Berk with me. Astrid wanted to see Diana and Apollo as often as she could. She also wanted to move to Berk with me once she finished high school. I didn't want her to have a miserable life with me.

I convinced her to wait. I told her I wanted to get to know her better before she did anything drastic. Astrid agreed. I was kinda scared though. I was a single father of twins. I hope I don't screw it up.

"I am going to try my hardest to be a good father, to you and your sister. I promise Apollo." I whispered quietly to the child I held. He giggled and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Alexia, can you be Diana's god-mother?" Astrid asked

Alexia's face broke into a large grin. "I would love to." Alexia responded.

"Mason, Hiccup and I have talked about it and we want you to be Diana's god-father." Astrid said.

"I'll do it." Mason said.

"Maya and Toothless can you be Apollo's god-parents?" Astrid asked the two unsuspecting dragons in their human forms.

"To quote my rider, 'I would love to'." Maya answered.

"Of course." Toothless consented.

Being a parent would be an adventure. I always like challenges.

**There you have it. Constructive criticism and reviews are welcome. Stay tuned for the next chapter: Apollo and Diana. I have nothing against Greeks. I think Greece sounds like a wonderful place and it is on my list of places I would like to visit someday. People there also seem very nice. I also love their food. Yes I changed Artemis to Diana, because of Alexia's dad.**


	19. Diana and Apollo

**I am almost finished. Only a few more chapters then this story will be over. I own nothing save for Alexia, Maya, Apollo, Diana and Artemis.**

Chapter 17

Diana and Apollo

Six Years Later…

Diana.P.O.V

I opened my eyes slowly. I was blinded by the sun. I saw my older brother's sleeping form. I went downstairs to see daddy. He was cooking breakfast. It smelled like oatmeal. I went back to my room to change out of my sleep clothes. I wore blue dress, white leggings, a vest made of white fur, and brown boots. I walked into the kitchen.

My daddy heard me walking down the stairs. "Good morning honey." He greeted me the same as my daddy does every morning.

"Morning daddy, is there suppose to be a festival or something today?" I asked. I looked out my window and saw a lot of boats sailing toward Berk. I also loved festivals, but they were so rare.

"The start of the Thors'day and the anniversary of when humans and dragons became friends is tomorrow. Some people are arriving today though." Daddy told me stroking my red tresses.

"Yay!" I cheered dancing around the kitchen.

"What are you so happy about?" Apollo asked coming in. He is always so pessimistic and negative. He wore a red tunic, brown leggings, and boots, with a black fur vest.

"There will be a festival tomorrow." I said and continued to dance.

"Great another few days of Aunt Alexia and Uncle Mason's 'why didn't you marry me instead of that Greek whore?' argument." Apollo said.

"Apollo, we don't use those words until you are a man. You know your punishment." Daddy told Apollo.

The usual punishments consisted of either cleaning the dragon's stalls, not being able to ride your dragon, or a really hard unusual task. Apollo is always cleaning the dragon stalls. I try to be a good girl so I don't get stuck with the punishment. I have succeeded so far.

After, breakfast I went down to the docks to greet everyone who was arriving. I saw the Bog-Burglar's ship. My daddy's best friend Camicazi and her mom Big Boobied Bertha are on that ship. I also saw Uncle Mason's ship. Uncle Mason ship docked first.

"Hello Diana gods you are getting so big." Uncle Mason told me getting to my eye level giving me a hug.

"Hi Uncle Mason. I am really happy to see you." I said returning the hug.

"Ahem" Aphrodite cleared her throat next to Uncle Mason. Aphrodite thought since she was Viking royalty I should respect her. I thought the opposite since I was also Viking royalty so we were equal.

None the less I swallowed my pride bowed my head and recited as forced to with my eyes down cast "Good day Mistress Aphrodite. I trust you had a pleasant journey is there anything I can do?"

"Yes you can leave. I must speak with my husband." She said lying. She just wanted to fell important.

"For the record Aunt Alexia would make a better wife than you could ever be." I said. Aphrodite looked at me like I was a poisonous snake that had crossed her path and bit her.

"Are you going to let your god-daughter speak to me like that?" Aphrodite demanded. Uncle Mason was looking up at a cliff. He had a sad, longing look in his eyes. I saw he was looking at Aunt Alexia. She was sitting on the cliff her legs dangling. Aunt Alexia was looking at Uncle Mason with the same look he was giving her.

"Mason I demand an answer." Aphrodite yelled hitting him on the arm. I glared daggers at Aphrodite. I wanted ever so badly to drown her. Unfortunately, I could not kill her unless I wanted to be in a whole lot of trouble. I looked back to the cliff. Aunt Alexia was gone which meant Aphrodite was gonna get her answer.

"Diana sweetheart please apologize okay?" Mason asked.

"Fine, I am sorry… you were ever born Aphrodummy." I said smiling evilly. I heard a giggle behind me and turned to see my Aunt Alexia. "Auntie." I yelled jumping into her arms.

"Hey pretty goddess of the moon. Where is your counterpart god of the sun?" Aunt Alexia asked. I loved how she spoke. I would listen to her big words and proper grammar if she let me.

"Look, Diana apologize to me about what you said or I'll tell your daddy. No wonder your mommy didn't want you." Aphrodite told me. I began to cry.

"Mama wanted me. She was just too young." I said.

"Really, then where is she?" Aphrodite asked pretending to look around for my mother. Then, she began to laugh. Uncle Mason was helping to unload stuff from the ship and was too far away too hear us.

Aunt Alexia put me down that made me cry harder. Then, I heard a sharp slap and Aphrodite's cruel, cold, heartless laughter was halted. I saw Aunt Alexia seething with anger. I also saw she had slapped Aphrodite. I was comforted by this fact and waited to see what Alexia the Angry would do next to the evil witch.

**I know it was more Diana. I have hard time writing about pessimistic people. Apollo is still going to be in the story. Tune in for the next chapter: It's On.**


	20. It's On

**Here it is chapter 18. Now on with the show.**

**Chapter 18**

**It's On**

Alex.P.O.V

"Listen now and listen good bitch. If you have to insult someone insult a person who can at least fight back. If I ever see you hurt Diana or Apollo again you can expect hell from me. Trust me I can give you hell. If you use their mother as a tool to hurt either of them, I won't hesitate to kill you in the slowest most painful way not yet discovered. Do, I make myself clear?" I asked the annoying little bimbo.

"Look, I don't care what you do to me. You can never cause any permanent damage without getting into trouble. How about we settle this tomorrow at the Moonlight Jam. We'll sing against each other. I'll get a team and you can get one. If, I win you can never say a mean thing to me again." Aphrodite said.

"And what if I win?" I asked. I wanted something. I was gonna crush the little twit anyway.

"What do you want?" Aphrodite asked me, her mistake.

"You have to be nice to me and everyone I know and you have to do whatever Mason and I tell you to do." I said.

"Fine what do you say deal?" she asked.

"It's on." I said.

"Good, oh and for the record I'm going to mop up the floor with you." Aphrodite said.

"Very good Aphrodite, I thought you didn't know what a mop was let alone what it was used for." I said mockingly while clapping in the same fashion.

Aphrodite screeched and walked away. I spit at her. It hit her in the hair. Luckily, she didn't feel it. I began to walk away. I didn't want to be at the docks. I wasn't ready to face Mason full on. I felt a tug at the hem of my purple tunic. I looked down to see Diana. I had completely forgotten about the little love. "What is it little huntress?" I asked her kneeling down to her eye level.

"Can, I be on your team? I want to help crush Aphrodite into the ground." Diana said. She was so cute. Even though she was only six Diana had an unbelievable, beautiful, and strong voice. When she was singing you usually looked around for a teenage girl singing the same song.

I smiled at her and said "Of course you can Diana. Come on let's go get more people." I finally had a team of twenty people. There were only six people who weren't from Berk that were on the team. Those people were Camicazi and Mason. We all agreed not to tell Aphrodite about Mason joining our team. All my team members were Fishlegs, Camicazi, Mason, Big-Boobied Bertha, Diana, Apollo, Hiccup, Gobber, Clueless, Wartihog, Speedifist, Thuggory, Jessie, Gurdrun, Alf, Eirik, Turid, Toothless in his human form, Maya in her human form, and of course me. We stayed up all night learning the dance. It was time for the Moonlit Jam. There was a group on stage from the Meathead tribe doing a dance. They called themselves the "Lemurs". Our group was next and we called ourselves the "Dragon Riders". The "Lemurs" had finally finished, it was the "Dragon Riders" turn.

"Weren't they amazing? Let's have another round of applause" Stoick said he was surprisingly the announcer. "Next up is the 'Dragon Riders' singing 'It's On'."

Our group got on stage and separated ourselves into groups of ten.

**Hiccup:** Drums  
>A little guitar please<br>One two three four

**Alexia:** I hope you're ready for the time of your life  
>Just look at me<br>I put a gleam in your eye  
>Buckle up<br>We're gonna take you for a ride

**Diana:** Let's go  
>We got you going<br>Get in the vibe  
>Everybody put your hands to the sky<br>Buckle up  
>We're gonna take you take you high<p>

**All:** Show me show me show me show me show what you got  
>Come on come on come on come on ready or not<br>La-la-la-la-la-la let me see how you bop  
>It's on it's on it's on<br>Get crazy crazy crazy; take it over the top  
>'Cause we 'cause we 'cause when we rock we let it rock<br>Rock it rock it rock it; dance till we drop  
>It's on it's on it's on<p>

Okay now are you ready?  
>One two<p>

One two three four

**Camicazi:** Showstoppin' when I step in the place  
>Before it's done you're gonna beg me to stay<br>Get on board  
>Come on; let's ride the wave<p>

**Jessie:** Let's go let's go  
>We just do what we do<br>Watch me break and pop  
>I'll blast it for you<br>You wanna rock like us?  
>'Cause we're never second place<br>(You ready?): .com/lyrics/c/camp_rock_2/its_ ]  
><strong>All:<strong> Show me show me show me show me show what you got  
>Come on come on come on come on ready or not<br>La-la-la-la-la-la let me see how you bop  
>It's on it's on it's on<br>Get crazy crazy crazy; take it over the top  
>'Cause we 'cause we 'cause when we rock we let it rock<br>Rock it rock it rock it; dance till we drop  
>It's on it's on it's on<p>

Okay now are you ready?  
>Come on<br>One two  
>One two three<p>

**Mason:** The-the-the-there is no competition  
>That's why we're in the number one position<br>Your crew can't hang with us  
>Man we're too dangerous<br>Ain't got the style or the stamina  
>Just doin' my thing<br>Get hooked on my swing  
>Rockin' the place droppin' the bass<br>Makin' all the girls sing  
>Yeah we make the bells ring<br>(It's on it's on)

**Hiccup:** Drums  
>Yeah<br>A little guitar please  
>One two three four<p>

**All:** Show me show me show me show me show what you got  
>Come on come on come on come on ready or not<br>La-la-la-la-la-la let me see how you bop  
>It's on it's on it's on<br>Show me  
>Get crazy crazy crazy; take it over the top<br>'Cause we 'cause we 'cause when we rock we let it rock  
>Rock it rock it rock it; dance till we drop<br>It's on it's on it's on 

The song was going great. Now for the finale, we hopped of stage and began dancing through the crowd.

Show me show me show me show me show what you got  
>Come on come on come on come on ready or not<br>(What you got)  
>La-la-la-la-la-la let me see how you bop<br>It's on it's on it's on  
>Get crazy crazy crazy; take it over the top<br>(Over the top)  
>'Cause we 'cause we 'cause when we rock we let it rock<br>Rock it rock it rock it; dance till we drop  
>It's on it's on it's on<p>

One two  
>One two three four<p>

At the last "It's on" I was in Aphrodite's face and blew into it. The crowd began to cheer. The cheering only made Aphrodite madder and her eyes grew stonier and colder.

"Beat that if you can."I whispered so only she could hear. She pushed past me. She was singing "Think Of Me." from "The Phantom Of The Opera." When Aphrodite sang the first note my ears began to bleed I temporarily lost sight in both of my eyes.

"Will someone please shut her up?' Apollo yelled.

"Great idea, you can shut her up." Diana yelled back.

"Chief Stoick I beg of you please get her off stage before we all lose our hearing and eyesight permanently." I yelled at the top of my lungs to stress the importance and be heard over Aphrodite's screeching. If we can't see we can't work. After, a few hopeless attempts we finally got Aphrodite off stage.

"The judges have made their decision. The winners are the 'Dragon Riders'." Stoick announced. I knew we would win. I started to wander toward the forest to be alone. I loved the forest. It was so peaceful and there were no problems. I wasn't angry at Mason, he wasn't married, and we were still married. I had started to think how wrong it was after I came back from Boston. I heard a twig snap behind me. I turned to see Mason.

"It is alright Love. It's me." He said stroking my hair.

"Don't call me Love anymore." I told him. I used to love it when he would call me that, not anymore. Not after he got married to the worst person I have ever met. I hate Aphrodite more than I hated Alvin the Treacherous, because she took the one thing I wanted so much, but couldn't have.

"Love?" he reached out to cup my cheek. I pulled away.

"Just leave me alone." I said taking off at a run.

**There you have it. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Please no flames. Tune in for the next chapter Chase. Some of the Characters were from the book. Here are the characters I made up with descriptions, relations, and tribes. **

**Meathead tribe **

**Jessie: Blonde hair, brown eyes, Thuggory's girlfriend, **

**Alf: Brown hair, blue eyes, Jessie's friend, boy**

**Hairy Hooligan**

**Gurdrun: Blonde hair, green eyes, Alexia's friend, girl**

**Eirik: Black hair, grey eyes, Hiccup's friend, boy**

**Turid: Red hair, brown eyes, Hiccup's friend, girl**


	21. Chase

**I own nothing save for Alexia, Maya, Artemis, Apollo, Aphrodite, and Diana. Hey I'm back. Sorry for not updating for a while. I am having a mini writer's block with chapter 20, still working on it. I won't give up, if I get 10 reviews. Now enjoy the show. **

**Chapter 19**

**Chase**

A.P.O.V

I ran as fast as I could. Tears were streaming down my face. I kept running even though my vision was blurred. The familiar rhythm of my feet pounding on the earth made me feel a little better. My heart still hurt so much. I felt like my heart was being ripped apart slowly to prolong the pain. I just had to keep running.

"Alexia, wait Alexia come back." I heard Mason yell at me. I couldn't turn around. If, I did and looked into his warm, beautiful, chocolate, brown eyes I would do anything he asked of me. If he asked me to be his mistress, I would do it. He caught up with me and grabbed my arm.

"Please let go of my arm?" I asked rather coldly looking at the ground.

"Alexia, what is wrong with you? I have never seen you act like this before." Mason said surprised.

"I can't do it. I can't keep seeing you, while you are married. If you want to keep seeing me you could have married me." I said still not looking at him.

"I wanted to marry you. My father forced me to marry Aphrodite. Every night I go to bed in the same bed as that woman I think of someone else. I see a woman with eyes the color of an amethyst gemstone. Her hair is the color of a raven's wing or onyx based on a person's opinion. Her hair glistens when the sun hits it just right. Her skin is like porcelain. She should never have tears to ruin her perfect face. She doesn't need anything to enhance her beauty. She doesn't need make-up, jewelry, or pretty clothes, because she is perfect the way she is already." Mason said wiping away my tears and trying to force me to look at him.

I wouldn't look at him. He grabbed my chin and made me look at him. I closed my eyes. I refuse to let him suck me in. I also bit my bottom lip so he couldn't kiss me. He kissed my forehead, eye-lids, cheeks, but he didn't kiss my lips. I wouldn't let him.

"Please let me kiss your lips once more. I'll leave you alone after. I won't bother you the rest of the week if you just let me kiss you." Mason pleaded.

I couldn't take it anymore. I punched mason in the jaw. He was shocked, so I took it as an opportunity to run since his had loosened. I took out my dragon calling whistle. Maya passed over head. I jumped off a clip and landed on Maya's back. I always wore my flying gear in case I ever needed to make a quick getaway in the air. It finally came in handy. Maya and I flew to the cove where Hiccup used to keep Toothless. I used to keep Maya here too. We shared the hiding place.

Once we landed I began to cry. "Alexia, you okay?" Maya asked me.

"Of course sweetie, I am just peachy." I said smiling. My smile didn't fool Maya for one second.

"Wanna talk about it?" Maya asked gently.

"No thanks. I just want to wallow in self pity for a while." I responded. Maya didn't talk to me for a while. As my luck would have it rain began pouring. I felt my cloak on top of me. I knew it was mine, because I am the only Viking with a red cloak.

"I thought you might be here and need your cloak." I heard Mason's voice say.

"Go away I was here first." I said. He sat next to me. I scooted away from him.

"You're completely right about everything darling. I shouldn't be married and seeing you when I come to Berk. I am going to do the only thing I can do." He told me.

"I am so glad you saw reason." I said trying to keep my voice level, because I wanted to cry. What Mason said next really threw me off.

"I am going to divorce Aphrodite."

"What?"

"It is the only way to be with you and make us both happy. My father is dead. He can't stop me. I love you too much to let you go forever. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry once this whole thing is over?" Mason asked me.

"Mason, I have been in love with you since the first time I first laid eyes on you. To answer your question more directly, yes I will marry you." I said crying. Mason kissed me. He then picked me up and spun me around while we laughed.

The next day Mason and Aphrodite began their divorce, but Aphrodite was not at all pleased. After eight months, Mason and I got married finally got married and had a daughter we named Liv. I had never been happier in all my life.

After, all that chasing I finally caught what I was after.

**Love it. Hate it. Like it. Remember to review. If you do I'll see ya next time in Moving On and Adjusting. **


	22. Author's Note 2

**A/N**

**I am discontinuing this story for the time being. I might pick up the pen again. I need inspiration. I need nine more reviews. I am sorry. I just can't seem to keep writing if no one reviews. I am sorry again. Happy summer.**

**-Mitsuki-chan 148**


End file.
